Baby And Me, Maybe!
by giacinta
Summary: A little one-shot. Takes place in the second half of season six.


X

Baby and Me; Maybe!

* * *

X

Dean pushed open the heavy library doors.

He had left Sam in his favourite place.

His brother had a state-of-the-art laptop for research, but he was at his happiest when sitting at a library table surrounded by

real live musty old paper books, he reflected fondly.

X

He could imagine Sam in some past life, labouring over parchment manuscripts, copying out ancient texts in some monastery and being perfectly content!

Dean shook his head in horror at the thought of himself having to live such a life.

He on the other hand, couldn't wait to get out into the fresh air.

X

Just as the sight of books made Sam happy, the sight of his Baby did the same for him.

There she was, sitting at the bottom of the building's steps.

She always magically managed to get them a parking space near wherever it was that they needed to go; it was one of her many assets, he smiled.

X

Now that Sam was settled for a few hours, he would take his Baby for a little intimate bonding session.

He stopped at the first store he found and stocked up with car shampoo, wax and plenty of soft cloths to shine her up without scratching her paintwork,

then he passed by the local Diner and got a hamburger, fries and coke because when his girl was all shiny and sparkly,

he would sit and eat while contemplating her classic beauty.

X

When he went back for Sammy later, he would get a salad along with his brother, he chuckled, just to revel in the unbelieving look

on his little brother's face as he delved into it.

Yeah, life was good for Dean Winchester today.

X

"Mmm, girl," he whispered to the Impala suggestively, as he took his place behind the wheel,

"you and I are gonna have a real good afternoon together without that Sasquatch of a brother of mine interrupting our moment."

Did he imagine it or did the car purr back at him!

X

He drove her to the outskirts of the town where he had seen a lazy little river flowing.

It was a beautiful day. White fluffy clouds floated carelessly in the cobalt blue sky.

He parked the Impala on the grassy expanse next to a leafy tree, filled up the plastic bucket he had bought at the store with some water

and a little shampoo and proceeded to caress her dynamic body-work with the soapy mix.

He immersed himself in the job, sweat pouring off him, tee-shirt thrown casually to the side, his bare chest and back enjoying the touch

of the sun's warm rays.

He stopped only when the car shone back at him, its black paint glowing in the light.

Dean knew that the car was an inanimate object but she was his home, his and Sam's and although she couldn't speak, she said so much.

X

"Okay, baby, Now that I've attended to you, I'm just gonna relax over here and eat, then later I'll get you some of the good stuff at the gas station

and we'll go and pick up that geek boy Sammy"

He sat himself down under the green shade of the tree and delved into the diner bag.

The hamburger was cold by now but it wasn't the first time he had eaten it like that, so he chewed on it happily, his eyes proudly contemplating

the beautiful lines of his Baby.

At that precise moment Dean Winchester was sublimely happy; he wouldn't have changed places with any other man on Earth.

X

X

"Well, well, just look at who we have here! Dean Winchester!"

X

Dean looked around, more annoyed than alarmed.

What the Hell! He was having such a beautiful moment, him and his Baby. Who dared to interrupt?

That was his first thought, his second was, who and how does anyone know my name, right here in this anonymous spot in the backwoods of nowhere?

He couldn't see anyone.

X

"Dean, Dean, that's not very flattering. You've forgotten about us but we remember YOU very well."

A curious man appeared right in front of him.

X

Dean inched his way up the trunk of the tree with his bare back, feeling the little fragments of the bark scratch his skin,

while the stranger looked on unperturbed.

"It's time to come home Dean, you have many duties to perform. Oberon is waiting for you."

X

Finally Dean's brain started working again. No way, he thought. Fairies!

Dean had pushed that whole story to the back of his mind,

a little because he couldn't remember anything about it other than some very hazy moments, and a little because he felt embarrassed

to have been kidnapped by one-inch, little-airy fairies.

X

"We've been waiting for the right moment to bring you home, my boy. You belong to us and we always take back that which is ours."

He saw the guy lift up his arm and he thought back in panic to what Soulless Sam had told him about how he had defeated the UfO/ fairy guy.

X

Salt!

Now he remembered, but all he had in his hand was a half eaten burger.

Yeah, he reminded himself happily, he had sprinkled some salt on that very burger.

He threw it down in front of the being and he saw a few tiny white specks hit the ground as the bread opened up and spewed forth its contents.

A groan of "Not again" reached Dean's ears, as the over-sized fairy bent down, forced to count the grains of fallen salt.

X

Dean quickly grabbed his things, jumped into the Impala and roared off at full speed back to Sam.

X

As if by enchantment, the Impala found her previous spot at the foot of the library steps waiting for her, and Dean took a minute to compose himself

before facing his very intuitive little brother.

X

"Dean?" Sam's gaze was suspiciously interrogative. "What are you doing back so early? I thought you said you'd be back around seven?"

"Nah! You know what Sammy; I'm starting to understand why you like to hang out in libraries.

I swear I'm beginning to acquire a new admiration for them!"

He smiled cockily, setting all of Sam's little brother vibes on alert.

X

Something had happened while he was out to make Dean come back to the library so early,

but he seemed unhurt and calm enough, so Sam would wait until later before getting whatever it was out of him.

All he had to do was turn on the eyes and Dean would spew it out; they were a great control mechanism for handling his big brother, practically infallible,

and Sam used them shamelessly when he needed to, in order to protect his impulsive, stubborn sibling.

X

He dropped his eyes innocently back down to the book he was studying, speculating on how best to provoke Dean's capitulation,

and on hearing exactly what it was that had brought him back to the library.

It certainly wasn't for the books!

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXX The enD XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
